Wave energy is enormous, abundant and in exhaustive over the world. As such, people have been trying to harness energy in waves by all means. There are thousands of floating wave powered generator projects, however, most of them are inapplicable on account of: 1. Huge investment costs while equipment prone to damage by big waves thereby rendering high uncertainty risks, 2. Expensive maintenance and running costs due to sea water corrosion, growth of bio-organisms, wear and tear to hinges and bearings, water proof seals, piston rams and structural parts etc. 3. Unreliable power output due to reasons depicted in items 1 and 2 above. There are several known wave powered generator projects but they can only be operated in subsidizes from governments. Presumably, they are still in experimental stages due to major technical problems yet to be resolved and none of them can be viable in commercial application worldwide. Wave powered generators can operate when sufficient wave amplitudes have been reached and none of them can work on relatively tranquil water surfaces over lakes, rivers and marshes.